It's Me
by Duckypocky
Summary: Kau hanya pelengkap, bukan akhir dalam ceritaku. Kau punya cerita sendiri yang telah dituliskan berakhir dengannya. Namun, namamu tertulis tebal dalam ceritaku. -Luhan. GS for uke. EXO official couple. FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA.
1. It's Me

**_HunHan's Fanfiction by Duckypocky_**

Mobil hitam metalik keluaran terbaru itu terparkir berjajar dengan mobil-mobil lainnya. Walaupun bukan satu-satunya mobil mewah, tapi tetap saja terlihat paling menonjol diantara yang lain. Sang pemilik mobil pun keluar dan membawa langkahnya menjauh dari area parkiran. Sebelah tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tali tas yang tersampir di salah satu bahunya. Meninggalkan jejak pesona sepanjang tungkai panjangnya melangkah.

"Lu!" Suara beratnya –sedikit– berteriak memanggil orang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hng?" Wanita dengan punggung kecil itu menoleh, merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Sehun-ah!" Dengan cepat berbalik arah dan berlari kecil mengahampiri pria tampan itu.

Bruk!

" _Bogoshippo_ ~" Ia mengatakannya bersamaan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang memeluk –atau lebih tepatnya menubruk– tubuh tegap Sehun. Perempuan itu benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Dengan alasan liburan musin dingin kali ini mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama menjadikannya tidak dapat mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri.

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan –wanita yang ia panggil Lu tadi– tak kalah erat, seolah mengatakan dia juga sama merindukannya. "Bagaimana di Beijing?" tanyanya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang terlihat antusias. "Aku akan bercerita banyak padamu dan kau tidak boleh kebosanan mendengarnya."

Sehun mencoba memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertidur saat Luhan bercerita nanti. Luhan yang sedang bercerita itu layaknya seorang Ibu yang tengah mendongengkan cerita untuk anaknya. Tidak akan berhenti sampai sang anak terlelap. Tapi sayangnya Sehun bukanlah bocah kecil yang akan terlelap karena sebuah dongeng.

"Hm, tentu saja. Katakan kapan aku pernah terlihat bosan saat mendengarkanmu?" Ia berkata sambil mengecup bibir Luhan cepat.

" _Never_!" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat, secepat pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah, semerah tomat. Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam, sadar atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun terhadapnya dihadapan umum. Sehun terkekeh, mencubit hidung Luhan gemas hingga warnanya menyerupai warna pipinya.

"Yak!"

" _Kajja_! Aku akan mangantarmu sampai ke kelas" Sehun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ingin mengantarku tetapi kau sendiri malah berjalan duluan." Luhan mengejar Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Hingga langkah mereka sejajar, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat dan terus merengkuhnya sampai kelas.

 **― It's Me ―**

Sehun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya menatap Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan menceritakan liburan musim dinginnya di Beijing dengan antusias.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin. Terlihat di atas meja terdapat dua gelas minuman yang tersisa setengah. Luhan sangat bersemangat menceritakan liburannya pada Sehun. Sesaat setelah kelasnya selesai, ia langsung menuju kantin dan menghubungi Sehun untuk bertemu disana. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun ke salah satu meja saat batang hidung pria itu terlihat.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku berharap Yifan _ge_ akan menghabiskan liburan bersamaku juga." Suara Luhan terdengar murung. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia bercerita dengan semangat menggebu, tapi setelah menyebut nama sang kakak membuat air mukanya berubah cepat.

Waktu liburan merupakan satu-satunya waktu dimana Luhan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Ketidak hadiran Yifan sudah pasti membuatnya sedih. Ya, kita harus memakluminya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan pasti merindukan keluarganya.

 _Baba_ dan _Mama_ Luhan tinggal di China karena kepala keluarga Xi ini diharuskan mengurus perusahaan pusatnya yang berada disana, sementara sang istri hanya mengikuti dimanapun suaminya akan menetap.

Dulu, Luhan juga tinggal di China bersama kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Tetapi, saat Luhan berada di pertengahan _Junior High School_ dia pindah ke Korea dikarenakan cabang perusahan _Baba_ nya yang di Korea membutuhkan tangan Tuan Xi secara langsung. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan orang tuanya yang pindah ke Korea, sang kakak –Yifan– justru terbang ke Kanada untuk mengambil alih anak perusahaan yang ada disana sekaligus menetap disana.

Setelah Luhan lulus _Junior High School_ , Tuan Xi kembali ke China bersama Nyonya Xi sedangkan Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Korea. Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih nyaman berada di Korea daripada di tanah kelahirannya. Tuan Xi menyanggupi keinginan Luhan, tapi dengan syarat Luhan berada dalam keamanan yang ketat. Kehidupan Luhan sangat mencukupi di negeri gingseng ini. Tuan Xi menyediakan fasilitas yang berlebih untuk Luhan mengingat anak bungsunya hanya tinggal sendiri –bersama seorang kepercayaan _Baba_ nya dan beberapa maid- di rumahnya yang bak istana dari dunia dongeng itu.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Yifan _hyung_ tidak dapat kembali ke China bukan karena keinginannya, kan? Dia memiliki tanggung jawab di Kanada. Jika memungkinkan aku yakin dia pasti akan pulang ke China dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersama adik kecilnya, hm?" Sehun mengelus pipi kiri Luhan dengan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk bertopang, sekedar untuk meyakinkan Luhan atas argumennya.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja..." Luhan menghela napas singkat sebelum memberikan senyumnya pada Sehun. Mata rusa miliknya melengkung indah membentuk _eyesmile_ yang menawan.

Selalu ada getaran aneh –namun menyenangkan– yang dirasakan Sehun ketika ia melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya tergelitik nyaman ketika melihatnya.

Senyuman Luhan, hanya senyuman itu yang selalu berhasil membuat rasa rindu Sehun pada seseorang terobati. Walaupun pada dasarnya rasa rindu itu sendiri ternyata terus berkembang memenuhi rongga dada Sehun seiring waktu. Tapi karena kehadiran Luhan semua rasa sesak di dadanya terlupakan. Hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukannya. Karena senyuman itu juga menjadi awal kedekatan mereka hingga sekarang.

 **― It's Me ―**

 _Hari ini adalah hari dimana upacara penerimaan siswa baru Whimoon High School diadakan. Whimoon High School merupakan salah satu sekolah elite di Korea. Siswa-siswi sekolah ini merupakan anak-anak beruntung yang lahir dari rahim perempuan berderajat tinggi dengan harta yang tidak akan habis hingga tujuh turunan. Bisa dikatakan mereka semua anak dari orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Korea, bahkan luar Korea._

 _Upacara berlangsung lama sampai rasanya perempuan berkulit magis di tengah ballroom itu akan mati keb_ _osa_ _nan. Maka setelah acara selesai, Luhan –perempuan itu– memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena memang jadwal hari ini hanya upacara penerimaan saja._

 _Diperjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba_ _sa_ _ja Luhan menginginkan bubble tea. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak meminum minuman dengan bola-bola kecil itu. Ah.. Dia benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang._

 _Bola mata Luhan tak sengaja berputar dan menemukan sebuah_ _papan nama_ _bertuliskan "_ _Cofioca_ _" di perempatan seberang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan memaksa Yu Ajjushi menginjak rem. Sebuah keberuntungan rupanya, menemukan kedai bubble tea saat ia sedang menginginkannya. Maka setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, Luhan langsung menyuruh Yu Ajjushi untuk mampir dulu ke kedai tersebut._

 _"Selamat Siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pemilik kedai menyambut ramah Luhan saat pintu kedai baru saja terbuka._

 _"Aku ingin bubble tea rasa–" Luhan berfikir dengan tangan tertuntun mengeja daftar rasa yang ada._

 _"Ah, taro."_

 _"Maaf Nona, tapi bubble tea rasa taro sudah habis. Persedian terakhirnya baru saja dibeli oleh pria itu." Pemilik kedai itu terdengar menyesal. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menunjuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kedainya._

 _Pandangan Luhan mengikuti arah tangan pemilik kedai, dan ia dapat melihat seorang pria tinggi baru saja keluar dengan segelas bubble tea disalah satu tangannya_ _. Mata Luhan_ _terus_ _mengikuti langkah pria itu. Setelah_ _pemuda itu_ _hilang dari_ _jangkauan_ _nya_ _,_ _Luhan langsung tersadar._

 _"Kalau begitu, terima kasih!" Luhan dengan cepat berlari keluar kedai guna mengejar pria itu._

 _"Chogiyo!" Luhan berteriak saat telah berada sekita_ _r s_ _atu meter di belakang pria itu. Pria itu berbali_ _k menghadap Luhan d_ _engan sebelah alis terangkat._

 _"Hoshh.. Hosh.. Bolehkah aku.. Hahh.. membelihh.. itu darimu?" Dengan nafas tersenggal sehabis berlari, Luhan bertanya. Tangannya menunjuk gelas di tangan pria itu._

 _"Ye?" Pria itu terlihat tidak mengerti akan maksud Luhan._

 _"Bubble tea-mu. Bolehkah aku membelinya?" Nafasnya sudah teratur_ _. Luhan_ _menatap pria itu dengan mata yang dibuat sememelas mungkin._

 _"Maksudmu ini?" Pria itu mengangkat gelas bubble tea yang belum diminumnya. Luhan mengangguk semangat. Kepalanya terlihat seperti akan terlepas jika saja ia tidak menghentikannya._

 _"Aku baru saja ingin membelinya di kedai tadi, tapi pemilik kedai itu bilang bahwa persediaan terakhir rasa taro sudah dibeli olehmu."_

 _Pria itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangannya kebelakang punggung. "Shireo! Beli saja rasa yang lain. Kenapa harus bubble tea-ku?" Pria itu menolan tegas._

 _"Kum_ _ohon..." Luhan terus memohon dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan dada. Luhan terbiasa mengeluarkan aegyonya j_ _i_ _ka sedang memohon dan kebanyakan orang akan luluh dengan hal itu_ _. Dan ia yakin pria ini masuk dalam salah satunya._

 _Pria itu hendak berbalik_ _. Te_ _rnyata pria ini bukanlah salah satu dari kebanyakan orang yang akan luluh dengan aegyo Luhan. Dengan cepat Luhan menahan lengan pria itu saat dilihatnya pria itu akan melangkah._

 _"A_ _ku akan_ _mem_ _bayar lebih dari harga sebenarnya, bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan memberikannya berapapun kau akan membayarnya_ _, Nona_ _."_

 _L_ _uhan menatap pria itu datar tanpa berkedip sementara_ _yang ditatap balik_ _menatap aneh_ _Luhan._ _Sampai akhirny_ _a—_

 _Srak!_

 _Luhan merebut gelas bubble dari tangan pria itu saat_ _pria itu_ _lengah_ _. Luhan b_ _erlari_ _se_ _kencang_ _mungkin_ _menuju mobilnya. Pria itu terkejut, menatap tangannya yang kosong. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia langsung berlari mengejar_ _perempuan gila yang telah merebut bubble tea-nya –pria itu baru saja memberikan julukan._

 _"Yak! Kembalikan bubble tea-ku!"_

 _Melihat Luhan yang sudah memasuki mobilnya membuat ia mempercepat larinya. Sial, saat sudah sampai didekat mobil Luhan, mobil itu justru melaju dengan cepat._

 _"_ _Aish, jinjja!"_ _Pria itu_ _mengacak rambutnya_ _kesal._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajahmu dan menuntut kembali bubble tea-ku!_ _Dasar perempuan gila._ _"_ _Pr_ _ia itu_ _terus menggerutu_ _dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan yang tadi dilewati mobil_ _Luhan_ _._

 _Puas mengeluarkan seluruh kejengkelannya, pria itu memutuskan_ _kembali masuk ke dalam kedai._

 _Hh.. sepertinya_ _aku m_ _emang tidak diperbolehkan membeli rasa lain selain_ _coklat, pria itu membantin seraya memesan bubble tea dengan rasa kesukaannya._

 **― It's Me ―**

 _Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengakhiri harinya yang sibuk. Contohnya seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki sebuah kedai. Pemuda itu berniat mengakhiri aktifitasnya seharian ini di_ _Cofioca_ _. Ia memilih duduk di tengah-tengah kedai saat melihat bangku itu kosong. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya membuang beberapa waktunya disini sebelum pulang. Berlama-lama disini juga mempermudahnya jika ingin menghabiskan bergelas-gelas bubble tea._

 _Seorang pelayan mendatangi mejanya dan langsung menulis pesanan pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu sendiri menyebutkan pesanannya._

 _"Bubble tea dengan rasa_ _coklat_ _?" Pemuda itu terkekeh ringan dengan kepala yang mengangguk._

 _Ternyata pelayan itu sudah terlalu hafal dengan pesanan sang pelanggan_ _._ _S_ _ejak hari pertama kunjungannya,_ _hanya minuman_ _dengan rasa yang sama_ _yang_ _selalu_ _dipesannya. Terkadang pelayan ini_ _terheran melihat_ _pelanggannya yang satu ini hanya datang sendiri, karena_ _b_ _iasanya_ _dia datang bersama_ teman _nya_ _._ _Walaupun kedai ini menyajikan menu lain seperti kopi dan kue-kue ringan, mereka pasti selalu memesan bubble tea. Pemuda ini dengan rasa taro sementara_ teman _nya dengan rasa strawberry._

 _Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, mata pemuda berseragam Senior High School itu menjelajahi setiap penjuru kedai. Matanya mengamati keadaan kedai yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu –selain beberapa interiornya seperti peletakan meja–. Dia jadi teringat dengan kunjungan pertamanya ke kedai ini._

 _Sewaktu itu ia dalam perjalan pulang sehabis menemani_ teman _nya berkeliling Seoul dengan alasan bosan di rumah. Ia benar-benar kelelahan karena mereka hampir seharian berkeliling, dan matanya tak sengaja melihat kedai ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir dulu sekedar melepas lelah._

 _Baru berkunjung untuk yang pertama kalinya, mereka sudah menetapkan bahwa bubble tea di kedai ini adalah yang terbaik. Maka sejak saat itu mereka jadi sering kembali datang kesini, entah sepulang sekolah atau hanya karena menginginkan bubble tea-nya. Menjadikan kedai ini sebagai kedai favorit mereka berdua. Hingga saat ini pemuda itu menjadi pelanggan tetap sementara_ teman _nya –mungkin– tidak pernah lagi datang kesini._

 _"Aku ingin bubble tea rasa strawberry."_

 _Kata 'strawberry' membuat lamunannya buyar dan secara refleks kepalanya terputar kearah kasir. Pemuda yang masih belum diketahui siapa itu melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat terang baru saja menyebutkan pesanannya. Dada pemuda itu memberi respon berlebih atas terkaan otaknya._

 _Oh.. Bernarkah yang aku lihat sekarang? Atau aku hanya terlalu berhalusinasi karena terus memikirkannya? Tapi ini begitu nyata. Rambut coklat, tubuhnya yang mungil, dan pesanannya. Benar-benar menggambarkan_ dirinya _. Pemuda itu terus membatin hingga tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya menuntut untuk mendekat pada perempuan itu._

 _"Baek.." Berusaha memanggil setenang mungkin orang dihadapannya .Kedua onyxnya menatap intens tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya semakin tak terkendali menanti orang itu menolehkan kepalanya. Tetapi yang ditunggu tak juga memperlihatkan wajahnya._

 _"Byun Baek!" Dengan tak sabaran ia menarik bahu wanita itu_ _hingga menghadapnya_ _._

 _"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan_ _dengan kasar menyentak bahunya._ _Apa apaan_ _pria putih pucat_ _ini,_ _menarik bahu_ _nya_ _seenak_ _jidatnya._

 _"Eoh? Kau?" Luhan membulatkan matanya mengenali sosok pria dihadapannya._

 _"Kau?" Melihat wajah perempuan di hadapnnya membuat pria itu teri_ _ng_ _at dengan kejadian tempo hari._

 _Luhan hampir saja mengambil seribu langkah untuk keluar dari sini, sebelum tangan sang pria mencekalnya. "Mau kemana kau?"_

 _Luhan menundukan kepalanya saat dirasa tidak bisa menghindar_ _lagi. Pria ini adalah o_ _rang yang telah ia rebut bubble tea-nya beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan mengaku salah. Bagaimanapun waktu itu ia yang merampas minuman pria ini begitu saja._

 _Baru saja pria itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan lebih dulu mendahului._

 _"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku mengaku salah karena telah merebut bubble tea-mu." Sebelah alis sang pria terangkat dengan tangan bersedekap._

 _"Permintaan maaf tak cukup hanya dengan ucapan–" melirik dada kiri wanita itu. "–Xi Luhan?"_

 _Luhan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya_ _. "Kau boleh membeli bubble tea sebanyak yang kau mau dan aku yang akan membayarnya, bagaimana?" Luhan menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas ditambah sebuah cengiran. Memprlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih._

 _Deg!_

 _Sial. Jantungku berulah lagi. Cengirannya bahkan terlihat persis seperti_ nya _. Pria itu kembali membatin._

 _Luhan sudah mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dompet. Tangannya terjulur hendak memberikannya pada pria dihadapnnya. Tapi laki-laki itu justru pergi begitu saja dengan langkah cepat._

 _"Hei, apa tawaranku kurang?" Luhan berteriak saat tangan pria itu akan mendorong pintu kedai._

 _Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan teriakan_ _Luhan_ _. I_ _a t_ _erus berjalan keluar kedai tanpa menoleh_ _._ _Bubble tea kini sudah tidak menarik perhatiannya lagi –hanya untuk saat ini. Pikirannya sedang_ _dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan_ _._ _Inti dari pemikiran disetiap cabangnya adalah..._

 _'Bagaimana bis_ _a_ _ada_ _d_ _ua orang berbeda, namun terlihat begitu mirip?'_

 _Luhan terus memerhatikan pria itu hingga matanya tidak dapat menemukannya lagi._

 _Aneh, tadi ia menuntutku. Sekarang ia justru pergi saat aku menawarkannya bubble tea. Bahkan sepuasnya, batin Luhan._

 _Luhan hendak memasukan kembali kartunya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Bukankah baju yang mereka pakai sama? Jadi pria itu juga sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya?'_

 **― It's Me ―**

 _–A_ _ku tidak pernah mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas, tapi dengan seenaknya_ _saja_ _mereka menunjukku_ _, Luhan terus merutuk dalam hati sepanjang koridor._ _Sebagai ketua kelas, dia bertugas_ _me_ _ngantarkan buku-_ _buku milik teman satu kelasnya untuk dikumpulkan di ruang guru. Pandangannya pun saat ini sangat terbatas karena terhalang tumpukan buku_ _._

 _Saat sampai di depan ruang guru, Luhan kesulitan untuk membuka pintu. Ia berusaha membuka pintu dengan mendorongnya_ _menggunakan_ _kaki saat dirasa tangannya tak mampu meraih kenop._

 _"_ _Butuh bantuan?" Luhan terkejut saat beberapa buku paling atas yang dibawanya terangkat sendiri. Membuat penglihatannya tak terhalang lagi_ _untuk melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya._ _Mata Luhan membelo dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar mengenali sosok si pelaku._

 _"_ _K-kau?"_ _Si_ _pelaku hanya menatap datar Luhan yang berekspresi konyol._

 _Bruk! Luhan oleng karena dengan seenaknya orang itu menumpuk kembali buku yang tadi diangkatnya._

 _"Yak! Apa yang–" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena tubuhnya didorong ke dalam ruang guru –sebelumnya orang itu telah membuka pintunya–. Luhan memutar kepalanya, mendelik pada pria yang tadi mendorongnya. Pria itu mengangkat dagunya, memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk segera masuk. Berpaling dari pria itu, Luhan dengan cepat melangkah_ _masuk_ _dengan_ _kaki_ _di_ _hentak-hentaka_ _n._

 **― It's Me ―**

 _"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Nyonya Xi?" Luhan terperanjat hebat mendengar suara seseorang sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Menemukan orang yang sama sedang bersandar pada loker di dekat pintu ruang guru._

 _'Jadi benar ia bersekolah disini.'_ _Luhan mengamati penampilan orang itu_ _dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut._

 _"Kau tidak berniat membayar hutang-mu?"_

 _"Eoh?" Luhan memfokuskan pandangannya pada teman satu sekolahnya itu. Pria itu melangkah mendekat pada Luhan_ _._

 _"Bubble tea-ku. Kau melupakannya?"_ _Pria ber_ _henti tepat di depan Luha_ _n. Merundukan kepalanya,_ _mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Wajahnya mendekat saat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Luhan menatap waspada_ _orang di depannya_ _yang terus mendekatkan wajah mereka tanpa berkedip. Dengan cepat_ _Luhan_ _menutup mata saat yakin wajah_ _pria itu_ _berjarak tipis dengannya._

 _Tuk!_

 _"Yak!" Luhan membuka matanya, mendorong keras bahu_ _Sehun._

 _'Oh, jadi nama manusia ini, Sehun. Oh Sehun." –Luhan sempat melirik name tagnya._

 _Luhan me_ _natap sangar_ _Sehun_ _dihadapannya dengan tangan mengelus keningnya yang menjadi sasaran sentilan._

 _"Pulang sekolah aku menunggumu di gerbang. Kita ke kedai bersama." Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya meninggalkan Luhan_ _yang mematung_ _. Tangan wanita itu masih setia di keningnya walaupun sudah berhenti mengelusny_ _a. I_ _a sedang berusaha menormalkan frekuensi degupannya karena kejadian barusan._

 _'_ _Aish!_ _Ada apa dengan jantungku?_ _Memangnya apa yang aku harapka_ _n,_ _hah? Dia menciumku? No_ _!_ _'_ _Dengan_ _pipi yang merona hebat, Luhan berjalan_ _cepat_ _berlawanan arah dengan Sehun tadi._

 **― It's Me ―**

 _Sehun_ _sejak tadi_ _sudah berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Luhan._ _Matanya tidak melepaskan satu orangpun yang melewati gerbang. Namun hingga_ _beberapa menit_ _terbuang, ia tak juga melihat keberadaan Luhan_ _._

 _"Apa_ _d_ _ia sudah keluar sebelum aku disini?" Sehun memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dimana Luhan sekarang. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat_ _Sehun_ _tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya._

 _Melihat mata Sehun yang tidak fokus padanya, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

 _"_ _Kau melamun?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya tepat dihadapan wajah Sehun._

 _Sehun terlonjak. Dengan cepat ia mengontrol kembali ekspresinya sebelum menatap Luhan datar._

 _"Ani."_ _M_ _enangkap tangan Luhan yang masih terangkat dihadapannya_ _lalu me_ _nariknya keluar gerbang meninggalkan sekolah._

 _"Yak–" Luhan ingin protes atas tidakan Sehun yang seenaknya. Tapi, jantungnya lebih dulu menyela sebelum suara Luhan berhasil keluar. Jantungnya berdetak di atas normal_ _lagi._

 _'Aish! Kenapa jantungku selalu berulah saat bersama Sehun?'. Luhan menghelas nafas keras._

 _M_ _ungkin_ _Luhan hanya_ _terkejut karena Sehun yang menarik_ _ki_ _tiba-tiba, atau..._

 _K_ _arena tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya walaupun mereka telah sampai di halte bus._

 **― It's Me ―**

 _Hari ini_ _Cofioca_ _tidak terlalu ramai. Banyak orang lebi_ _h_ _memilih membawa pulang pesanannya daripada menghabiskannya di sini. Karena banyak meja yang kosong_ _, Luhan dan Sehun_ _memilih meja di pojok kedai. Luhan hendak melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelum suara Sehun menginstrupsi._

 _"_ _Mau kemana kau?"_ _Luhan menoleh dengan wajah bingung_ _._

 _"Tentu saja memesan bubble tea. Kau_ _kira_ _apalagi?"_

 _"Kau tau rasa apa yang ku inginkan?" Sehun menaikan salah satu alisnya._

 _"Taro_ _?" Luhan menjawab ragu. Waktu itu Sehun membeli rasa taro, bukan? Jadi sudah pasti taro adalah rasa kesukaan Sehun._

 _"Sok tahu! Coklat. Aku ingin coklat." Sehun bersikap seolah ia raja yang sedang memerintah pada pelayannya._

 _"Eoh? Bukankah waktu itu kau membeli rasa taro?" Luhan menelengkan kepalanya._

 _Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan._

 _'Bahkan caranya menggerakan kepala mereka sama. Ia juga suka menelengkan kepalanya seperti itu jika sedang bingung. Dan itu terlihat imut...' Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya._

 _'...tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan.' Sehun menggelengkan keras._

 _'Ada apa dengan otakmu Sehun?' –Sehun merutuk dalam hati._

 _"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun. Sehun berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari Luhan yang tetap diam memaksanya melirik anak itu._

 _"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Luhan mngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya menarik tangannya dari bahu Sehun._

 _"Ja–di.. kau ingin rasa apa?"_

 _"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Coklat. Aku ingin rasa coklat, Luhan." Sehun menjawab Luhan jengkel._

 _Luhan baru saja ingin bertanya, tapi–_

 _"Waktu itu aku membeli rasa taro hanya karena ingin." Sehun memotong. Dia tau persis apa yang akan Luhan tanyakan._

 _Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Kau tidak boleh begitu! Seharusnya kau tetap membeli rasa coklat! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan kehabisan rasa taro dan merebut bubble tea-mu!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun tepat di depan hidungnya. Menjengkelkan. Seharunya Sehun tetap membeli rasa coklat agar dia tidak kehabisan rasa taro._

 _"Toh kau juga yang mendapatkannya. Kau tahu? Aku harus membeli lagi karena kau membawa kabur milikku." Sehun menurunkan jari Luhan yang masih menundingnya dan menatapnya malas._

 _"Aish! Tidak usah membahasnya lagi." Luhan dengan cepat berjalan ke counter._

 _Bukankah ia duluan yang membahasnya?' Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan._

 _'Aku seperti melihat_ mu _dalam diri Luhan. Dan aku bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Luhan setelah kau pergi' –Sehun membantin dengan pandangan yang tidak melewatkan sekecil apapun gerakan Luhan._

 **― It's Me ―**

Sejak saat itu, Sehun mencoba menjalin hubungan baik dengan Luhan. Dan respon Luhan yang baik membuat mereka cepat menjadi sangat dekat. Tidak ada yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain. Memutuskan memasuki universitas yang sama setelah lulus menbuat hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Seperti gula dan semut, dimana ada Luhan pasti ada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, salah satu dari mereka menginkan hubungan yang lebih. Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, mempunyai hubungan yang lebih merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi, yang lainnya justru hanya melihatnya sebagai sosok lain. Bukan dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjagamu, Lu. Setelah semua yang kau berikan, aku menyadari bahwa kau seharusnya memiliki tempat sendiri di hatiku. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan aku akan memberikannya padamu suatu saat nanti, saat aku siap. Tapi maaf, posisinya masih sama seperti dulu. Dia memimpin paling depan.' –Sehun_

 **― It's Me ―**

Sehun dan Luhan masih terlihat asik di bangku kantin. Minuman yang tadi masih tersisa setengah sekarang hanya menyisakan wadahnya yang kosong. Terlihat Luhan yang lebih banyak berbicara sementara Sehun sebagai pihak yang menanggapi. Tapi ketika Sehun membuka suara –entah apa yang dikatakannya– selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa ataupun memunculkan rona merah dikedua pipi Luhan.

"Kyungie-ya!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat dirinya melihat sosok mungil bermata _doe_ di depan pintu kantin bersama seorang namja.

"Eoh?" Matanya yang bulat berkeliaran mencari orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kyungie-ya, _bogoshippo_ ~" Sebelum orang itu dapat menemukan objek yang dicarinya tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari samping.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapatkan sang sahabat yang ternyata tengah memeluknya.

"Yak, Xi Luhan! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau menjadikan kita pusat perhatian." Seorang yang berdiri disisi lain Kyungsoo memprotes tingkah Luhan.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak suka,eoh? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan sahabatku ini." Balas Luhan cuek dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin –orang yang berada disisi lain Kyungsoo– hanya mendengus keras.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya memberi gesture agar mereka segera ke mejanya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun bergegas menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, sementara Luhan masih terus memeluk Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan sampai bokongnya kembali menempel pada bangku kantin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, mengelus tangan Luhan yang masih setia memeluknya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Lu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo sebelum meminum jus yang tadi baru dipesan Jongin untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Itu milik Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik sedotan yang masih menempel dibibir Luhan, membuat Luhan mendengus keras.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Luhan bertanya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja dia menghabiskan liburannya bersamaku." Jongin yang menjawab dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada seraya menatap Luhan seolah membanggakan diri.

"Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo, bukan denganmu, _Kkamjong_. Dan apa? Kau bangga hanya dengan hal seperti itu? Cih." Luhan menggulirkan lensanya pada Kyungsoo, masih menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Ya, seperti yang Jongin bilang. Aku menghabiskan liburanku bersamanya." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?" Luhan hanya mendengus –lagi– mendengar Jongin.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kyungsoo merindukan perdebatan antara Luhan dan Jongin. Melihat mereka berdebat kadang membuatnya tergelak sendiri. Luhan dan Jongin bagaikan _Tom and Jerry_ jika sudah bertemu dan ini menjadikan hiburan tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo. Selama liburan dia tidak bisa melihatnya, bukan?

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidak mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja, kan?" Luhan masih terus mengintrogasi, belum puas atas _feedback_ yang didapatnya.

"Apalagi selain menghadiri pertamuan keluarga dan membahas pertunangan yang akan segera dilakukan." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dan kita menghabiskan beberapa malam suntuk bersama, _Baby_." Jongin menambahkan yangmana mendatangkan hadiah cubitan sayang dari sang tunangan.

"Yak! Apa kalian lupa saat mengajakku pergi?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Oh. Kita memang mengajakmu pergi. Sekali." Jongin mengacungkan satu jarinya dengan menekankan kata sekali.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan _Appa_ mu, kau tahu?" Jongin memasang ekspresi seolah mengasihani masa remaja Sehun yang menurutnya terbuang sia-sia karena harus sibuk dengan perusahaan _Appa_ nya. Walaupun Jongin juga sering turun tangan membantu _Appa_ nya di kantor, tapi ia tidak sesibuk Sehun.

Sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya, mereka terus melanjutkan acara _mari-berbagi-_ _cerita_ _-saat-li_ _buran_. Luhan merupakan orang yang paling bersemangat bercerita. Karena bisa ditebak hanya Luhan yang berlibur dengan _normal._ Sehun sibuk membatu _Appa_ nya sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan persiapan pertunangan mereka.

 **― It's Me ―**

"Mau pulang bersama?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Luhan setelah kelasnya usai.

"Aku rasa tidak hari ini. Aku harus ke ruang musik setelah ini." Luhan menjawab seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

"Eh? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk klub musik?" Sehun bertanya heran. Pasalnya hari ini bukan jadwal Luhan untuk latihan.

"Ya memang, hanya saja ada beberapa urusan yang harus dibicarakan dengan anggota lain."

"Apa perlu aku menunggumu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan memberikan senyumannya. Dia selalu senang saat Sehun memperhatikannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta jemput Yu _Ajjushi_ saat sudah selesai. Kau pulanglah duluan." Luhan tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun kebosanan menunggunya yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan memakan waktu berapa lama.

"Luhan! Sehun!" Kepala mereka serempak menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ayo ke ruang musik bersama." Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan saat dirinya sudah sampai dihadapan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo.

" _Kajja_!" Luhan menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, kami duluan." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yak! Kau tidak pamit padaku?!" Jongin berteriak pada Luhan yang sudah menarik Kyunsoo menjauh. Kedua wanita itu hanya menghiraukan seruan Jongin tanpa berniat berbalik.

"Sudahlah, Jongin." Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, merangkul pundak Jongin dan menggiringnya menuju parkiran. Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin dan Luhan suka sekali memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil jika sudah bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HunHan's Fanfiction by Duckypocky**_

Pecahan harum lavender menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kamar manakala terbukanya pintu kamar mandi. Lemari putih di sudut ruangan menjadi tujuan awal Luhan sebelum memilih sebuah gaun tidur tanpa lengan dengan brukat dibagian dada dan ujungnya. Selesai dengan urusan gaun tidur, kini Luhan mendudukan diri di depan meja rias dengan tangan sibuk mengoperasikan _hair dryer_. Cukup sekali Luhan mendengar deklarasi panjang Sehun yang menasehatinya ketika mendapati dirinya demam dihari setelah ia tidur tanpa mengeringkan rambut di malam harinya. Maka setelah kejadian itu Luhan menambah satu kebiasaan barunya; mengeringkan rambut sebelum tidur. Karena demi apapun, Sehun yang sedang bernasehat dapat bertransformasi menjadi seorang nenek buyut yang sedang menasehati cucunya untuk tidak melakukan ini itu karena mitos kuno.

Luhan mematikan _hair dryer_ saat dirasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering dengan bau hangus yang menggantung. Kakinya membawa langkahnya pada ranjang _king size_ di tengah ruangan dengan meja nakas yang menghimpit disetiap sisinya. Baru saja akan merebahkan diri, sebelum ponselnya di atas nakas berteriak membuat Luhan kembali menegakkan badan dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengecek _id caller_ sebelum menggeser _icon_ hijau pada ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Lu, kau belum tidur?"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas mendengar nada bersemangat yang terlontar dari seberang telepon. Bagaimana mungkin ia sudah tidur sementara sekarang tengah menerima panggilan. "Hampir, sebelum kau menelepon."

Si penelepon terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah mendengar jawaban sebal Luhan. " _Mianhae_ , aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Besok lusa kau harus datang ke rumahku, oke?"

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Kau menghubungi malam-malam hanya untuk mengajakku bermain ke rumahmu? Kau bisa memberitahuku di kampus besok, asal kau tahu."

"Ayolah.. Aku hanya terlalu besemangat, Lu."

Luhan mengernyit akan jawaban Kyungsoo. "Terlalu bersemangat? Sebegitu semangatkah kau hanya karena mengajakku berkunjung?"

"Bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung, Luhan. Tapi, _b_ _arbeque party_. Aku dan Jongin akan mengadakannya dan mengundang kalian untuk ikut."

"Tunggu! Kalian? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau dan Sehun, tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Sungut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku oke jika Sehun oke."

"Sehun oke. Jongin sudah menghubunginya tadi."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng kecil disertai helaan nafas singkat. Dasar Kyungsoo, selalu terlewat bersemangat disaat seperti ini. "Baiklah, lusa di rumahmu."

" _Call_!" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara Kyungsoo naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kita akan membicaraknnya lagi besok. Selamat malam, Lu deer."

"Selamat malam, pororo."

Biip!

Kyungsoo yang memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu sebelum Luhan melakukannya. Luhan meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas, mencari posisi yang nyaman, menarik selimut, dan siap. Luhan sudah siap untuk masuk kedalam _dreamland_.

― **It's Me ―**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Ya?"

"Nyonya Muda, tuan muda Sehun sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Ya, terima ka–" Diameter mata Luhan bertambah besar dengan mulut menganga lebar. Beberapa detik tetap seperti itu sampai dia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Astaga! Kenapa dia menjemputku tanpa memberi tahu sebelumnya?"

Bruk!

Sial. Dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Nyonya Muda, Anda tidak apa apa?" Ternyata maid yang tadi memberi kabar bahwa Sehun telah menjemputnya masih berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Luhan. Mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam kamar nyonya mudanya membuat ia urung untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya. Aku baik baik saja. Katakan pada Sehun aku akan turun 10– ah, tidak tidak, 15.. Ya 15 menit lagi."

"Baik, Nyonya Muda."

Dengan langkah cepat –sedikit tertatih– Luhan berjalan menuju lemari. Sial, lututnya tersara nyeri karena tersandung tadi. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan lutunya. Saat ini ia hanya perlu bergerak cepat agar Sehun tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

 _Dress! Smart choice, Lu_.

Dress adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencocokan atasan dan bawahan. Maka setelah dress dengan warna _navy_ dan putih pada kerah dan ujung lengannya tertangkap retina matanya, tanpa pikir dua kali Luhan langsung mengenakannya. Memberikan polesan tipis pada wajahnya kendati wajahnya sudah cantik tanpa makeup. Membiarkan rambutnya yang sehalus sutera jatuh tergerai di atas punggung dan menyampirkan tas selempang di salah satu bahunya. Terakhir, mematut diri sekali lagi di depan cermin. Setelah bibir tipis berpoles _lipstick matte pink_ itu bergumam _perfect_ , Luhan segera melesat turun menemui sang pujaan hati.

 _Pujaan hati?_

― **It's Me ―**

"Hai, deer." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun saat melihat Luhan tengah menuruni tangga.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanpa menjawab sapaan Sehun, Luhan justru memberikan pertanyaan lain.

Luhan duduk di ujung tangga guna mempermudahnya mengenakan sepatu, sementara Sehun berdiri di hadapannya tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Sepatunya telah terpasang, Luhan bangun. Berdiri berhadapan Sehun dengan satu anak tangga lebih tinggi membuat tinggi mereka sejajar. "Apa? Kenapa kau menjemput tanpa mengabariku? Aku bisa bangun lebih pagi agar kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama."

Sehun mengedikan bahunya, "Hanya ingin."

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun pelan sebelum Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Kita tidak bertemu sehari, tapi kenapa aku begitu merindukanmu?"

Luhan yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyan Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Sehun. Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Merindukan Sehun. Tapi, pipi Luhan merona lebih dulu mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka merindukan satu sama lain hanya karena satu hari tidak bertemu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Sehun memberi jarak antara mereka agar bisa melihat wajah merona Luhan. Sehun terus memerhatikan wajah Luhan intens menunggu jawaban.

Luhan yang dipandangi seintens itu tidak dapat mengontrol kerja jantungnya yang terus menggila. Menyadari Sehun tidak akan berhenti menatapnya seperti itu sampai ia menjawab, akhirnya Luhan mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dari Sehun yang bertambah terang. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

― **It's Me ―**

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Terlihat Sehun yang fokus menyetir sementara Luhan sedari tadi terlihat gelisah. Sehun sebenarnya menyadari gelagat Luhan, hanya saja ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan. Ia tidak mau mencelakai dirinya sendiri terlebih Luhan saat fokusnya teralihkan dari jalanan. Maka saat lampu hijau berubah warna menjadi kuning hingga merah, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dan menghadap ke Luhan.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, hanya saja.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya yangmana menimbulkan perempatan pada dahi Sehun.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tangan Sehun terangkat hendak menggenggam tangan Luhan di atas lututnya–

"Akh!" Sehun terkejut akan Luhan yang berteriak. Tangannya bahkan baru bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan, belum menggenggamnya. Apa yang salah?

Luhan berusaha menarik dressnya lebih panjang mencoba menutupi lututnya dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan yang masih sibuk menarik-narik ujung dressnya dan Sehun sedikit tercengang melihat tanda biru ke unguan pada lutut wanita itu.

Sehun hendak bertanya tentang tanda itu sebelum klakson mobil di belakangnya menjerit memaksanya menjalankan mobil dan menahan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lututmu?" Wajah Sehun mengguratkan sedikit kekhawatiran walaupun fokusnya masih pada jalanan.

"Hanya tersandung."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ulah kakiku."

"Dasar ceroboh." Sehun geleng kepala tidak habis pikir. Orang dewasa mana yang tersandung kakinya sendiri. _Hell_ , Luhan bukanlah anak kecil yang belum fasih berjalan hingga tersandung kakinya sendiri. Luhan hanya mendengus akan Sehun yang selalu saja mengatakannya ceroboh.

― **It's Me ―**

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah mengantar Luhan ke kelas. Saat sampai di kampus tadi, mereka berdua langsung menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati memar pada lutut Luhan.

Pemandangan seperti ini sering terjadi. Sehun yang berjalan di tengah koridor sementar para siswi berbisik-bisik disisi koridor. Memuja betapa tampannya seorang Oh Sehun dengan menerka-nerka makhluk jenis apa pemuda itu.

Semua orang tau bahwa Sehun pria _single_ , tapi Luhan yang selalu berdampingan dengannya membuat para siswa ragu akan status Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan mengakui tak ada hubungan lebih dari sahabat diantara mereka berdua. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dipercaya mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sementara bukan hanya sepasang mata tapi, hampir seluruh pasang mata siswa di kampus sering melihat Sehun yang merangkul pinggang Luhan mesra, menggombali Luhan, bahkan mencium Luhan di depan umum tepat dibibir. Dan kecantikan Luhan yang seharga dengan ketampanan Sehun juga tidak bisa disepelekan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi bersama. Dengan segumpal alasan itu cukup mampu membuat tak satupun siswi bernyali untuk mendekati Sehun, dan para siswa sepertinya juga harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena Luhan sepertinya sudah _taken._

Sehun berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan mendudukan bokongnya disana. Mengeluarkan dan membaca ulang buku catatannya sambil menunggu sang dosen masuk ke kelas. Sekitar lima menit kemudian sang dosen datang, menumpahkan ilmunya di papan tulis membuat sepasang mata elang mengumpulkan dan menampung semuanya dalam otaknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan tidak cerdas.

― **It's Me ―**

"Kyungsoo sudah memberitahumu?"

"Tentang _barbeque party_?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Pria itu baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab seraya memberikan sepiring _bibimbap_ dan segelas jus jeruk pada Luhan.

"Sudah. Dan kau tahu? Dia menghubungiku malam-malam karena hal itu." Luhan memasukan suapan pertamanya jengkel, mengingat Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya saat ia bersiap tidur.

"Wajahmu jelek jika seperti itu." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan singkat sebelum suapan pertamanya menyusul Luhan.

"Aish!" Luhan mengusap pipinya kasar bermaksud menghilangkan bekas bibir Sehun. Disisi lain, Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hoy!"

"Uhuk! Uhukk.." Luhan hampir saja menyemburkan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya dan yang Sehun terlonjak di tempat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berujar garang.

Jongin tergelak keras melihat Luhan yang tersedak. Ya, Jongin adalah si pelaku yang mengagetkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ouch!" Jongin meringis mendapat cubitan sayang dari Kyungsoo pada pinggangnya.

"Jangan menggodanya, Jongin." Kyungsoo memperingatkan Jongin melihat Luhan yang siap meledak dengan muka memerah.

" _Wae_?" Jongin berucap sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Lihatlah _Baby_ , muka Luhan sangat–"

" _Mwo_? _Mwo_? Sangat apa, eoh?" Sendok di tangan Luhan mengacung tepat pada hidung Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Lu." Sehun menurunkan tangan Luhan yang masih memegang sendok mengacung pada Jongin.

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya menggoda Luhan. Luhan hendak bangun dan menjambak rambut Jongin sebelum Sehun kembali menahannya. Luhan memberikan tatapan sebalnya pada Sehun dan melemparkan tatapan jengkelnya untuk Jongin.

"Jadi, besok kalian benar-benar akan mengadakannya? _Barberque party_?" Sehun bertanya bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo menjawab semangat. Lihatkan? Kyungsoo memang orang yang menggebu-gebu. "Karena besok aku dan Jongin tidak ada kelas, jadi kalian berdua langsung ke rumahku saat jam kuliah kalian sudah selesai, oke?"

" _Arraseo_." Luhan menjawab. "Eh, kalian tidak makan?"

"Astaga, aku lupa." Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. " _Baby_ Soo, kau ingin makan apa?" Jongin sedikit menunduk bertanya pada Kyungsoo karena posisinya yang sudah berdiri sementara Kyungsoo tengah duduk.

"Apa saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jongin hendak pergi sebelum suara Luhan mengintrupsi

"Dasar. Kekasih mana yang lupa memberi makan pasangannya." Luhan tetap fokus makan, tapi perkataannya seolah meledek Jongin.

"Ck!" Jongin mengidahkan ejekan Luhan dan melangkah pergi. Ia hanya tidak mau mereka ribut lagi. Selain itu, ia memang tidak tahu harus membalas apa ucapan Luhan karena ia memang benar-benar lupa.

― **It's Me ―**

Pesta _baberque_ mereka akan berlangsung hari ini.

"Jongin, kau sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan segelas minuman dingin ditangannya. Pria itu sedang menata meja dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk acara nanti.

"Sudah." Jongin menhampiri Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir _heart-shape_ kekasihnya sebelum mengambil gelas ditangan Kyungsoo dan meminumnya.

Setelah beberapa tegukkan dan menghabiskan setengah gelasnya, tangan Jongin yang bebas dari gelas merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, menggiring kekasih mungilnya memasuki rumah. Mereka berdua mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo menyamankan diri bersandar pada bahu Jongin setelah pria itu meletakan gelasnya pada meja kecil dihadapan mereka.

"Jam berapa mereka datang?" Jongin bertanya selagi tangannya mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, Luhan mengatakan kelas mereka baru selesai sekitar pukul 4." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Beberapa menit tetap seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan mata terpejam dan Jongin yang tidak berhenti mengelus lengan Kyungsoo dan sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepalanya. Jongin mengira Kyungsoo tertidur maka dari itu ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Lagi pula masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum Sehun dan Luhan datang. Tapi, dugaan Jongin salah saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya disertai suara Kyungsoo. Memaksa Jongin untuk membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku akan mandi duluan. Kau tidurlah di kamar." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya agar ditarik bangun oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan menarik Jongin. Setelah berhasil, pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyeruakan kepalanya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar dengan membiarkan posisi Jongin yang tetap seperti itu selama perjalanan menuju kamar.

Sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Jongin berbaring di ranjang, sementara dirinya memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk terlelap karena dirinya memang sedikit lelah.

Sekitar setengah jam Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Kini ia sudah terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya dengan pakaian santai ala rumahan. Kyungsoo pikir tidak perlu memakai baju yang berlebihan, lagipula nanti hanya akan ada Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin, tunangannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, berniat membangunkan Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Jongin pelan. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo melakukannya dari pelan hingga sedikit mengguncangnya lebih keras tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan bangun.

"Jongin.. Ayolah, bangun." Kini Kyungsoo berjongkok. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat, bergerak hanya untuk merubah posisi masih dengan mata terpejam. Kini Jongin tidur menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok disisi ranjang.

"Huh!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. _Ini cara terakhir, dan ku pastikan akan berhasil –_ Kyungsoo membatin sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Mengecup singkat bibir Jongin.

"Jongin bangun! Aku tau kau sudah terjaga."

"Baru setengah terjaga. Kau membangunkanku setengah-setangah, Kyung. Seharusnya kau melumat bibirku bukan–"

Cup!

Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin cepat dengan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Kali ini Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit lumatan pada prianya. Jongin membuka matanya, memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih melumat bibirnya dengan mata terperjam.

Jongin mengambil alih permainan. Posisinya tidak lagi berbaring, kini ia terduduk di tepi ranjang sementara Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Bibirnya menyesap kuat bibir Kyungsoo dan sesekali menggigitnya. Kyungsoo yang mengerti hanya pasrah membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan Jongin mengabsen giginya satu persatu.

Tangan Jongin terus menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wajah Kyungsoo kini sudah memerah, entah kehabisan nafas atau terbuai dengan permainan Jongin. Tangannya menepuk dada Jongin beberapa kali agar pria itu berhenti. Jongin yang mengerti perlahan melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya selagi tangan Jongin membersihkan sisa saliva disudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo bangun dari pangkuan Jongin saat dirasa nafasnya sudah teratur.

"Sekarang cepat mandi!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin dengan _smirk_ menyebalkannya.

" _Baby_ Soo, wajahmu memerah." Jongin berseru polos.

"Diam kau!" Kyungsoo menutup pintu cukup kuat, menghasilkan bunyi debuman kencang dan Jongin yang tergelak di dalam kamar.

 _Aish! Kenapa wajahku masih saja memerah karena hal ini. Padahal Jongin sudah sering melakukannya._

― **It's Me ―**

Mereka berempat sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jongin menyiapkan sayuran serta makanan tambahan lainnya, sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertugas memanggang daging.

"Apa masih lama?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah selesai. Tinggal beberapa lagi." Kyungsoo memberikan dua piring daging yang sudah di panggangnya pada Jongin. Jongin mengambil piring itu lalu menatanya di atas meja.

"Jongin, apa kau punya soju?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin disebelahnya.

"Tentu, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo ambil di dalam." Sehun dan Jongin pun masuk ke dalam rumah menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa botol soju.

"Eh? Kemana mereka?" Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan acara memanggangnya dibuat heran saat tidak melihat Sehun dan Jongin disana.

"Mungkin mereka di dalam." Kyungsoo menjawab. "Mau ke dalam? Aku akan membuat minuman."

"Ayo."

― **It's Me ―**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru sampai di depan dapur dibuat terkejut saat berpapasan dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang membawa berbotol-botol soju. "Astaga! Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Ini porsi normal, _Baby_ Soo." Jongin yang menjawab.

"Normal darimana! Kau membawa delapan botol untuk kita berempat!" Sungut Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Aku dan Jongin yang akan menghabiskannya jika kalian berdua tidak kuat." Sehun menjawab tenang dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Jongin dengan empat botol soju di tangan masing-masing mereka.

"Aish, mereka itu."

"Biarkan saja mereka, Lu. Sekarang bantu aku membuat minuman." Luhan menghampiri dan membantu Kyungsoo yang sudah berkutat dengan beberapa gelas sirup untuk mereka berempat.

Setelah selesai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo membawa empat gelas sirup ke halaman belakang. Memberikan segelas untuk pasangan mereka dan segelas lagi untuk mereka sendiri.

Mereka berempat duduk melingkar dengan daging dan beberapa makanan pengiring lainnya di tengah meja. Mereka mulai makan diselingi beberapa candaan dan percakapan ringan, tak lupa perdebatan kecil Luhan dan Jongin menjadi pelengkap.

Setengah dari makanan mereka telah habis. Jongin merasa bosan jika hanya makan-makan seperti ini saja tanpa melakukan hal lain. Jadi ketika sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya, ia langsung menyeruakannya.

"Ayo bermain Nun-Chi! Yang kalah harus meminum soju."

" _Call_!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan.

"Eh? Aku tidak ikut." Luhan menjawab enggan. Pasalnya dia tidak kuat minum. Bukannya Luhan pesimis akan kalah terus dan harus meminum banyak soju, hanya saja... Siapa yang tahu?

"Kau tidak seru, Lu." Jongin buka suara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Luhan terus menolak.

"Ayolah, Lu." Sehun juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Luhan.

" _Shireo_." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Yak! Jangan-jangan kau takut kalah, eoh?" Jongin mengolok Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Takut kalah?" Luhan melebarkan matanya menatap Jongin. Sepertinya ia mulai tersulut akan ejekan Jongin.

"Eoh!"

" _Call_ , aku ikut! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, Tuan Kim." Luhan menarik bangkunya lebih dekat ke meja. Hanya karena Jongin yang mengoloknya kini Luhan terlihat paling antusias.

Jongin menghitung untuk memulai permainan. "Aku akan mulai. _Hana_ , _dul_ , _set_!"

" _Il_!" –Sehun

" _I_!" –Jongin

" _Sam_!" –Luhan

"Hahahahahaha!" Ketiga orang itu tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kosong. Karena Kyungsoo mendapat angka terakhir, dia kalah.

"Kau harus minum, Kyung." Luhan memberikan segelas soju pada Kyungsoo. Raut Kyungsoo masih tenang karena ini baru gelas pertamanya.

"Yang kalah diawal biasanya menang diakhir." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba optimis setelah meminum sojunya dengan sekali tenggak, membuat tiga orang lainnya disana memutar bola mata. Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menghitung. " _Hana_ , _dul_ , _set_!"

" _Il_!" Jongin dan Luhan berucap bersamaan yangmana membuat mereka kalah. Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa keras melihat Luhan dan Jongin yang saling menyalahkan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berucap duluan!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menunggu?"

"Sudah sudah, sekarang kalian minum." Kyungsoo menengahi mereka dan menyodorkan segelang soju pada masing-masing Jongin juga Luhan.

Jadi, permainan ini mengharuskan mereka menyebut angka berurutan dari 1 sampai 4 –karena mereka berempat–. Siapa yang menyebut angka terakhir atau menyebut angka berbarengan, dia yang kalah.

Permainan terus berlangsung sampai mereka hanya menyisakan satu botol soju lagi. Sehun dan Jongin sebelumnya sudah menghabiskan dua botol untuk masing-masing mereka. Tiga botol lainnya mereka habiskan untuk bermain, dan satu botolnya lagi masih tersegel.

Luhan menjadi orang yang kadar kesadarannya paling tinggi, disusul Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan terakhir Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya hanya kalah beberapa kali, tapi karena sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan dua botol seorang diri membuatnya ambruk setelah permainan. Berbeda dengan Jongin, walaupun sebelumnya ia menghabiskan dua botol sendiri, tapi selama permainan ia hanya meminum dua gelas.

"Aku harus membawa Sehun pulang." Luhan memerhatikan Sehun yang setengah sadar di sebelahnya.

"Perlu ku antar?" Jongin menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir. Kau urus saja Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang terpejam di bahunya. "Baiklah, aku akan memindahkan Kyungsoo dulu. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu membawa Sehun sampai mobil."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Jongin menggondong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Sesaat kemudian Jongin kembali, dan gantian membopong tubuh Sehun di punggungnya. Luhan mengikuti langkah Jongin di belakang menuju mobilnya, takut-takut Sehun akan jatuh.

Jongin mendudukan Sehun di kursi depan dan menutup pintunya setelah memasangkan _seatbelt_. "Hati-hati, Lu. Ini sudah malam."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Luhan berjalan memutari mobil dan mendudukan diri diposisi pengemudi. Memasang _seatbelt_ nya dan menghidupkan mobil. Luhan membuka kaca mobil disisinya. "Jongin, aku duluan." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan melambai singkat.

Jongin memasuki rumah Kyungsoo kembali setelah mobil Sehun –yang dikemudikan Luhan– hilang dari jangkauannya. Ini sudah terlalu malam, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Kyungsoo. Ada kamar tamu disini yang selalu Jongin tiduri setiap ia menginap. Karena mereka sudah bertunangan, baik orang tua Kyungsoo atupun Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan jika anak-anak mereka menginap di rumah salah satunya.

― **It's Me ―**

Luhan memasukan beberapa digit angka sebagai _password_ apartemen Sehun. Luhan memilih membawa Sehun ke apartemennya dari pada rumahnya karena jarak rumah Sehun terlalu jauh.

Bunyi _ting_ terdengar tanda _password_ yang Luhan masukkan benar. Perempuan itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Luhan melempar asal sepatunya, terlalu repot membuka sepatu dengan beban Sehun di bahunya.

Sampai di kamar Sehun, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang _king size_ -nya. Membenarkan letak kepala Sehun pada bantal, melepas sepatu serta kaos kaki pria itu, dan terakhir menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis menyeret Sehun dibahunya dari parkiran sampai kamarnya.

Luhan merundukkan tubuhnya. Menatap lekat wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Luhan menyisir poni yang menutupi dahi sempit pria itu, senyumnya yang tulus terkembang. _Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku sebagai bayang-bayangnya, Hun? Tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri dan memahami perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat. Sampai rasanya aku akan gila saat sadar bahwa kau hanya melihatku sebagai orang lain._ Luhan mencium lama dahi Sehun, matanya terpejam membayangkan suatu saat nanti Sehun bisa melihatnya sebagai _Luhan._

Luhan menyudahi kegiatannya dengan mengelus dahi Sehun. Senyumnya tidak luntur sedaritadi. " _Jaljayo_ , Sehun- _ah_."

Grep!

Luhan tersentak, matanya melebar merasakan sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk menerka apa dan siapa pelakunya. Dan dugaannya benar saat suara Sehun menembus gendang telinganya. "Luhan.."

Walaupun pencahayaan di kamar ini minim, tapi Luhan bisa melihat Sehun dengan mata sayunya tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sehun memutusnya. Pria itu bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya belum melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Luhan pikir Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu hingga menahannya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal untuk sekarang?" Suara Sehun terdengar parau khas orang mabuk.

Alis Luhan hampir menyatu tanda perempuan itu bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Hun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menarik tangan Luhan sehingga perempuan itu jatuh di atas ranjangnya. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya. Pandangannya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Luhan. Luhan panik. Sehun sedang mabuk dan pria itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sehun, kau mabuk!" Luhan berusah menahan dada Sehun yang terus mendekatkan wajah mereka. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang semakin tipis.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan cepat tanpa bisa dicegahnya. "Hmpt.. Se.. Hmpt.. Hun.." Luhan terus memukul-mukul dada Sehun yang semakin gencar mencium bibirnya.

Sehun terus mendorong bibir Luhan membuat Luhan kewalahan di bawahnya. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat menghalang lidah Sehun yang mencoba menerobos masuk. Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan memaksa wanita itu membuka mulutnya. Luhan mengerang dan celah kecil itu dijadikan akses bagi Sehun untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam Luhan.

Sehun yang berhasil mengeksplor rongga mulut Luhan membuat Luhan tak berdaya. Luhan sudah lelah untuk melawan. Maka ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang dimaunya.

Kepala Luhan pening kala bukan hanya ciuman saja yang Sehun berikan. Tangan Sehun mulai menemukan mainannya sendiri. Tangan yang semula menjadi tumpuannya kini mengelus sisi payudara Luhan yang masih terbalut baju dan branya.

"Sehh.. Hunhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
